


凌

by Ivansher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 他尝到两人嘴里的血腥味，都是甜的。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, 勇维
Kudos: 1





	凌

他不止一次做过这样的梦，甚至没能认出自己。

现实中的压力烟消云散。在冰面上，只要他想，就能做到。

“勇利……你该看看自己的表情。”

床单上凌乱的银发，蓝宝石般潋滟的眸。说不清是神赐的奇迹，还是恶魔的诱惑。

“是吗？”青年低头衔咬他的喉结，“我也能看到维克托的。”

他总能让我吃惊。呼唤名字是一种消耗，肌肤相触烫得胸口发疼，心神都用来烙印细节，湿润的眼角，内`壁的触感。

梦是无声的。他不及反应，被人砸了冰层闯进来。

“勇利，今天开始我就是你的教练了。”

看似玻璃做的心，坚硬易碎，一眼就能看穿。勇利却怕划伤了他。

“别离开我身边。”

那些人是怎么说的？自私透顶。可你不会觉得无聊，对吧？

“……唔！”维克托绷紧脊背，先到了临界点。对方眼中的倒影与梦境重合，暖流抚平冰面上的裂纹。

勇利温柔地吻住他，身下还在律`动。对方皱眉，在他唇上重重咬了一口。

他尝到两人嘴里的血腥味，都是甜的。


End file.
